


Спокойной ночи

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: И зачем заходила? Может, сказать что хотела?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Спокойной ночи

— Ты мне надоел, глупый мальчишка, ты мне надоел!  
  
Голос у Беллатрикс странный: за одну фразу успевает поменяться от визгливого, бьющего по ушам, до гортанно-низкого, почти курлыкающего. От него, такого, иногда становится тесно в штанах, а иногда только еще страшнее. Особенно сейчас, когда у нее не просто очередной приступ плохого настроения, а действительно есть повод злиться на него, Драко. После того, как он... Они все отпусти... упустили Поттера с компанией.  
  
Перехватывает дыхание, кровь в жилах будто загустевает, течет медленно-медленно, как у тех зверьков, которые притворяются мертвыми, только бы избежать зубов хищника. Мелких, острых зубов, между которых мелькает бледно-розовый язык:  
  
— Ты так в жизни ничему не научишься! Поверить не могу: и этого полудохлого хорька выбрал своим слугой Лорд! Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе течет кровь Блэков! Хотя какой из тебя Блэк! — теперь она просто визжит, и Драко чуть отпускает, становится легче. Можно даже возразить:  
— Так я и не Блэк.  
— Не удивлюсь, если ты даже не Малфой, — тут же парирует Беллатрикс, и его рука с палочкой, кажется, сама взлетает, чуть ли не утыкаясь в обтягивающий ее грудь черный лиф:  
— Ступефа...  
  
Экспеллиармус.  
Невербальный — Беллатрикс же ни слова не сказала, только палочкой шевельнула лениво, будто муху отогнала. Нет, так же нечестно: с чужой палочкой он невербальные еще не пробовал! Правда, у нее тоже чужая. Но, может быть, ей палочка Родольфуса подходит лучше, чем ему — мамина?  
  
— А тебе и бесполезно пробовать: дурака учить — только портить, — усмехнулась она. — Ну что ты взвился так? Не волнуйся: у моей сестрицы кишка тонка своему муженьку рога наставить. Я про то, что тебя к какому-нибудь сквибу или маглу старая сова несла, а по дороге к вам на порог уронила. — И рассмеялась: громко, издевательски. — О, Мерлин, да не красней так, а то вспыхнешь! Малфой ты, Малфой, достаточно на хорёчью морду посмотреть — вылитый папочка.  
Беллатрикс, дразнясь, втянула щеки, стараясь придать своему широкому, скуластому лицу сходство с удлиненными, благородными лицами Малфоев. Драко разжал кулаки. Только что визжала, а теперь пятилетнюю изображает. Она сумасшедшая, просто сумасшедшая, из Азкабана нормальными не выходят — так кто-то говорил, а Драко подслушал. Хотя отец вернулся нормальным, хотя тоже другим, _не прежним_.  
  
— Ладно, — стала вдруг серьезной Беллатрикс. — Наша деточка устала, она тетушку достала... Наша деточка плохая... и трусливая такая... — пропела противным голосом. И снова движение палочкой, почти незаметное, и даже губы у нее не шевельнулись, а ведь Драко следил за ними, следил изо всех сил...  
  
***  
  
…Следил, пока бледно-красный рот не оказался совсем близко, а он даже отодвинуться не смог — будто в плюшевую игрушку превратился. Интересно, каким заклинанием она?..  
  
— Поцелуемся на сон грядущий, маленький мой? — прошептала Беллатрикс.  
— Ты... вы... ты спятила? — он отшатнулся. Промелькнула дурацкая, совсем наивная мысль, что Белла — взрослая, а взрослые так себя не ведут, это нечестно. Но ведь он знал, что она еще и сумасшедшая. С ней всегда все нечестно.  
  
Белла притянула его к себе — за уши, как провинившегося домовика!  
— Маленьким надо слушаться взрослых, — и она прижалась губами к его рту. Поелозила языком по сжатым зубам Драко и отодвинулась.  
Он встретился взглядом с ее, и тут же пожалел: это ведь как со змеей в гляделки играть, с опасной, ядовитой. Смотрит, гипнотизирует: позволь, позволь себя укусить. Разрешишь — умрешь, не разрешишь — тоже умрешь. Выбирай, маленький, только не ошибись.  
  
И он выбрал: разрешил гибкому, ядовитому языку пробраться к себе в рот, пробежаться по зубам, резкими толчками потрогать нёбо и щеки, а потом долго, с упоением играть с его языком во «кто чей завяжет узлом». Победить в этой игре даже не старался — просто следовал за ее желаниями, подчинялся им, отдавался — чужой воле и своим ощущениям.  
  
Это было новым, необычным. Непохожим на все, что Драко до сих пор знал о женщинах, о поцелуях с ними. Хотя сколько их у него было, поцелуев? Не считать же ими — настоящими — их с Паркинсон щенячью возню: тогда, на четвертом курсе, после Рождественского бала? И с другими девушками тоже — и поцелуи, и обжимания в нишах, и редкий, запретный, и оттого только более желанный перепихон — все было другим, не таким, как было... есть... могло быть у них с Беллой. Те ему, скорее, уступали. А Белла брала свое.  
  
С ней тоже было запретно, даже больше, чем с ровесницами из школы и Хогсмида. Нет, у них точно ничего «такого» не будет — мама же эту ненормальную убьет, она что, не понимает? Так что просто поцелуются — и хватит.  
  
— Сестрица нас убьет, — хихикнула Белла, толкая его на диван. — Сначала меня, потом... снова меня. Превратит в инфери и будет убивать столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы я и думать забыла о ее цыпленочке!  
— Мертвые не думают, — прошептал Драко, одной рукой сжимая грудь Беллы, а другой вытаскивая из-под своей задницы деревянную головоломку с острыми углами. Отец, после того, как остался без палочки, ими увлекся. Вечно крутил в руках, хмурился, потом вдруг терял интерес и бросал где попало.  
— Живые, как правило, тоже. — Белла расстегнула ему штаны, стянула вместе с трусами до колен, освобождая член. Провела по всей длине, заурчала довольно: — Преве-ет, цыпленочек-младц-ций! Поиграем?  
— Поиграем. — «И можно даже не коверкать слова, заставляя меня чувствовать себя идиотом».  
  
Белла нагнулась, взяла член в рот, задвигала головой вверх-вниз.  
— На-авиц-ца? — спросила, на миг оторвавшись.  
— У-м-м...  
— Твои девки так делают?  
— Шлюхи так делают.  
— Ах ты!.. А деточка-то у нас с хара-актером! — и задвигала головой быстрее, то заглатывая член почти полностью, то отрываясь от него со странным — и дурацким, если честно — чмоканьем.  
  
Драко был не против — и того, что она делала сейчас, и продолжения. А потому инстинктивно подался вверх — то ли демонстрируя, то ли предлагая себя — когда Белла, выпрямившись, зашуршала юбками, задирая их.  
Сперва верхнюю, плотную, тяжелую, с лиловой каймой по низу. Потом кучу нижних, пышных, непроглядно-черных и невесомо-бесконечных — одну за другой... третьей... седьмой... Мерлин, сколько их там? Кажется, Белла в них и сама запуталась — выругалась, вспоминая то ли свою мать, то ли низзлову.  
  
— Закрой глаза, деточка! — приказала, и Драко послушно закрыл. Но запретить себе подглядывать не смог: осторожно, сквозь ресницы.  
Смотреть, как тонкие пальцы с длинными острыми ногтями пробежали по груди, оставляя за собой ряд расстегнутых пуговиц и светлый треугольник обнаженной кожи.  
Как упала к ногам юбка.  
Как Белла перешагнула через нее, подошла к застывшему на диване — штаны на полу, член в потолок — Драко. На ходу сбросила оставшееся, что-то плюхнулось на пол — странное, прозрачное, похожее на медузу с оторванными щупальцами.  
  
— Можешь открыть глас-ски, — простонала-прошипела, опускаясь на его член. Такая горячая там, внутри, и почти сухая, даже немного больно стало. «Не то что девчонки», — подумал Драко, снова поспешно закрывая глаза: чтобы она не поймала эту мысль, ведь ему сейчас не до окклюменции. Чтобы не разозлилась... или не обиделась?  
— Тебе хорошо, маленький? Хотя... не такой уж и маленький, — снова хихикнула, ну не чокнутая? Приподнялась на нем и опустилась, подвигала бедрами, будто устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Очень, — соврал... почти не соврал Драко, приподнимая ее груди. Без платья они казались совсем другими, по форме похожими на капли сока горькоцвета. Он густой, с ложки стекает медленно, капля уже почти касается жидкости в котле, а нить все не рвется, так иногда и хочется ее отрезать, чтобы поскорее, а нельзя, должно само...  
  
Вот, кажется и он от Беллы безумием заразился: в такую минуту и о всякой ерунде думает.  
Драко сперва погладил подушечками пальцев торчащие темные соски, потом по очереди потрепал их языком. Белла выгнулась, вцепилась в его плечи, прошипела сквозь зубы:  
— Смотри-ка... Умеет кое-что наша деточка.  
— Я не деточка.  
— Ты лучше продолжай.  
  
А взгляд затуманившийся, уже не змеиный. Рот полуоткрыт — а ну, рискнешь поцеловать? Драко рискнул. Губы у нее тоже были сухие, впрочем, быстро смягчились, раскрылись еще больше, впуская его язык. Второй их поцелуй получился долгим и почти нежным, уже не борьба, не желание подчинить — просто удовольствие, чистое, общее. И двигаться на нем она стала быстрее. Горячая, тесная и такая скользкая — только бы удержать... продержаться... Чтобы она тоже успела...  
  
— Эх, ну что же ты? — обиженное, растерянное. — Куда спешил, глупый?  
— Я сейчас, — Драко прижал ее к себе, не давая отстраниться, соскользнуть с его еще не опавшего члена. Подвигал им, стараясь добрать, не упустить последние мгновенья удовольствия. И вдруг застыл, пораженный мыслью, что даже не подумал... Да вообще ни о чем он не думал! — Слушай, а ты не можешь?.. Ну, это?.. — Мерлин, как же не подходит к ней, взрослой, глупое подростковое "залететь". А вдруг все-таки? Мама точно убьет.  
  
Кажется, Белла его поняла: лицо вдруг заострилось, и взгляд стал прежним, пугающим:  
— Не могу, ни-че-го я не могу, ты уж не волнуйся, деточ... милый. А ну-ка... Кровать у тебя вообще есть, или ты прямо здесь, на диване, спишь?  
Отвечать не стал — просто дотянулся до палочки, сдвинул один из гобеленов, открывая глубокую, больше иной комнаты, нишу. И кровать в ней, с таким же балдахином, как в школьной спальне, только большую, широкую. Блейз ее как-то назвал «траходромом», Драко не понял, но переспрашивать не стал — много чести.  
  
Надо же, ни одну из своих девчонок он не носил на руках. Но они — то глуповато хихикающие, то преувеличенно-скромные — не казалась почему-то такими хрупкими, как взрослая, опытная... сумасшедшая Белла.  
  
— А ты сильный, милый, — Белла распласталась на «траходроме» (ладно, так и быть, спросит, что это такое, пусть Блейз порадуется), расставила ноги. — Иди-ка сюда, ближе, еще ближе... — И снова за уши схватила! Но не вырываться же? Или попробовать, все-таки он еще ни разу... — Ничего, научишься, — пообещала.  
  
И Драко учился: учился касаться ее там — между бесстыдно раздвинутых ног, где пахло его спермой и еще чем-то непривычным, одновременно отталкивающим и не дающим оторваться. Касаться правильно, то пальцами, то языком. Достаточно сильно, уверенно — так, чтобы она не вздрагивала и не хихикала от щекотки, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. Угадывать по ее стонам, движениям, по тому, как напрягаются тощие бедра — хорошо ли ей. Продолжать, не останавливаясь даже тогда, когда Белла часто задышала и, выругавшись, вдруг замерла, снова вцепившись в его волосы и в давно горящие от ее острых ногтей уши.  
  
И только когда отпустила его, когда длинно, рвано выдохнула и нетерпеливо качнула коленом, отстраняясь — тогда он поднял голову. Прощально провел щекой по ее бедру, там, где кожа особенно тонкая, сухая и горячая. Царапнешь неосторожно — и порвется, лопнет. И потечет, впитываясь в покрывало, голубая блэковская кровь.  
  
***  
  
Белла встала, потянулась, по-кошачьи выгнув спину; похожие на тягучие капли груди приподнялись, качнулись. Она подняла с пола и небрежно запахнула на груди блузку, из юбок надела только верхнюю, остальные уменьшила и сунула в карман.  
  
— Ладно, пойду, — зевнула. — После такого всегда хорошо спится. А тебе, ма... большой мальчик?  
Пока Драко думал, что ответить, чтобы не прозвучало глупо, по-детски, скрипнула дверь.  
— Спокойной ночи, — донеслось из коридора.  
Мерлиновы штаны, так ведь нечестно — всегда оставлять последнее слово за собой!  
  
Хотя с Беллой всегда все нечестно.  
И странно.  
Но потрясающе.


End file.
